User blog:LQ1998/LQ's Monthly update!
I decided to start doing these near the beginning of each month, just a way to share my thoughts and rap up what's been happening lately. I hope you all enjoy, please share your thoughts on these issues below! I RETURN! Yes, after about two weeks I'm back around. As you guys have noticed I'm away a lot, if you remember back to last fall and before on the LMB, this is just the norm for me. I travel a lot so these extended inactivity sessions are to be expected from me. I'll always be returning from them in time, but never knowing exactly when. OTHER MACE AND MALURUS! Our long time friends from the LMB have rejoined us! Nearly all of us have made it here now and I'm so glad! You guys are so much fun to hang out with and I'm glad just because things went south on the LMB we don't have to stop having fun together. I still hope the last of the writers will return to us, I really hope he does. But I still believe it's the right time to sing this song: STAFF MEETING AND GENERAL MEETING We need to have another staff meeting soon. There are some policy changes I'd like to propose to help assure a stable future for this wiki. Though I hear Keps will be away for a while, if we could have the meeting sooner then run the results by him once he returns I believe that would be preferable I'd also like to have a general wiki meeting soon to discuss some other stuff having to do more with events and a contest I'd like to hold soon, as while as discussing plans for BCC mafia, which was put on hold because a lot of people were too busy to start. PROSED IDEAS I'd like to propose something, a couple somethings actually. I'm saying these now instead of at a meeting because I'd like people to have time to think and give their opinions on these things. First, I think the wiki main page needs a bit of work. Perhaps instead of just having a list of who's here we could actually explain what this wiki is about, maybe add a featured article section, featured news section. Give your thoughts on this please! The next thing I'd like to talk about is something I will be working on myself no matter what, but it could be really nice if others want to be involved. It's called my one page a week plan. Not one wiki page a week. But starting from the beginning we go through one page of the BCC a week and catalog everything in it to wiki articles. It may take a long time this way, but it won't be the only way we have to add stuff, and at least we'd be getting something done with it. EXTRA EXTRA! JOLEGO INFO! So... Things are strange here. Jolego says he may be retiring from the LMB. Which is understandable. The good news is, I think he's talking about joining BZP. Which would make it so we could PM him and talk to him there. The bad news is... Well, he seems uninterested in joining us here, which is disheartening to say the least. I cannot know for sure what this means. But he was a fun guy to talk to, and I would like to have him here. I don't know for sure what's going to happen with our adopted brother. Please share your thoughts on all these matter below. As well as other things you'd like to bring up having to do with what you'd like to see happen here in the near future. Category:Blog posts